podcasts_history_application_and_media_usefandomcom-20200214-history
Podcasts from Non Legacy Media
Apart from the podcasts from traditional media organizations, there are countless podcasts from non-legacy media, which boost high quality content and gain popularity among podcast listeners. Notable Non-Legacy Media Podcast Providers The Nerdist Podcast Network The Nerdist Podcast Network was founded by Chris Hardwick on December 6, 2012. Chris Hardwick is a stand-up comedian, chart-topping podcaster, television personality, contributor for Wired magazine, and creative head of the multi-platform media behemoth known as Nerdist Industries. The Nerdist Industries include theNerdist.com website; a premium YouTube channel (youtube.com/nerdist) with over 850K subscribers; 2.1M Twitter fans; and a podcast network including the flagship Nerdist Podcast that averages 4.8M monthly downloads. Nerdist also produces content for television including All Star Celebrity Bowling for AMC and In the Name of Science for National Geographic Channel. Further, Nerdist hosts live events around the country such as The Nerdist Podcast Live! and Course of the Force, an annual lightsaber relay in partnership with Lucasfilm LTD and Octagon which leads up to San Diego Comic-Con International. Popular Podcasts from The Nerdist include The Nerdist (comedy), and You Made It Weird with Pete Holmes (comedy). Slate Slate is a daily magazine on the Web. Founded in 1996, it is a general-interest publication offering analysis and commentary about politics, news, business, technology, and culture. Slate's strong editorial voice and witty take on current events have been recognized with numerous awards, including the National Magazine Award for General Excellence Online. The site, which is owned by Graham Holdings Company, does not charge for access and is supported by advertising revenues. Feature podcasts from Slate include Slate’s The Gist (News & Politics), Slate’s Political Gabfest (News & Politics), and Slate’s Culture Gabfest (Society & Culture). TED TED is a nonprofit organization devoted to spreading ideas, usually in the form of short, powerful talks (18 minutes or less). TED began in 1984 as a conference where Technology, Entertainment and Design converged, and today covers almost all topics — from science to business to global issues — in more than 100 languages. Meanwhile, independently run TEDx events help share ideas in communities around the world. TED talks are among the most popular podcast series, including TED TalksTechnology (Technology), TEDTalks Education (Educational Technology), and TEDTalks Business (Business). Revision3 Revision3 is a San Francisco-based multi-channel Internet television network that creates, produces and distributes web television shows on niche topics. Founded in 2005, it has been operating as a subsidiary of Discovery Digital Networks since 2012. The network has primarily technology-based shows hosted and produced by Patrick Norton, and gaming shows hosted and produced by Adam Sessler. The network also creates and hosts comedic, political, DIY and movie-related content. The name refers to the revisioning of video programming, according to founders Jay Adelson and David Prager. The first revision was cable television, adding general interest channels, catering to the “most common denominator”. The second revision was PC-based Internet video, independent films, no business model, no loyalty, no audience. The third revision or Revision3 is TV and Internet converged. iPods, TiVo, mobile, broadband enable mass, loyal audience to shift to on-demand, niche content. Popular podcasts from Revision3 are software how-to like Tekzilla and Hak5. Podcast One Podcast One is a curated website of great podcasts across many different genres. Basically a platform for user-generated content, Podcast One allows anyone connected to the web to discover, access and experience top-quality, original audio content on-demand at zero cost. Founded in February 2013 by Westwood One founder and Chairman of Courtside Entertainment Group Norm Pattiz, Podcast One is part of PodcastOne Sales, one of the largest players in the on-demand media world. Its popular Podcasts are The Steve Austin Show – Unleashed!, Talk Is Jericho, and The Ross Report. Quick and Dirty Tips Quick and Dirty Tips creates and distributes digital content that offers short, actionable advice from friendly and informed authorities that will help their audiences succeed at work and in life. Featured in lifestyle podcasts, Quick and Dirty Tips gives people advice on how to manage time and money better, communicate more effectively, observe the correct rules of etiquette, or improve performance in workplace. Their success lies in the belief that education and entertainment can go hand in hand. Their popular podcasts are Grammar Girl (Language Courses), Nutrition Diva (Fitness & Nutrition), Money Girl (Investing), and Get-It-Done Guy (Health/Self-Help). The Grammer Girl Podcast The Grammer Girl podcast has won three awards: the 2007 Podcast Award for Best Education Podcast, the 2007 Podcast Peer Award for Favorite Audio Program, and the 2006 Podcast Peer Award for Best Education Podcast. The podcast was the subject of an article in the Wall Street Journal (November 4-5, 2006), recommended by the German newspaper Bild.de (December 1, 2006), profiled on CNN.com (January 23, 2007), and positively reviewed by the Podcasting Tricks website (November 30, 2006). In the end-of-year review, iTunes staff listed the Grammar Girl podcast as a favorite for 2006.The show was also listed as an iTunes People's Choice podcast for 2006, ranking 29th in number of new subscribers for the year.needed In 2013, iTunes listed Grammar Girl as one of 12 "Best Classic Podcasts." The TWiT.tv Netcast Network The TWiT Netcast Network, which is the operating trade name of TWiT LLC, is a podcast (although TWiT uses the term netcast) network founded by technology broadcaster and author Leo Laporte and run by CEO Lisa Kentzell and News Director Mike Elgan. The network began operation in April 2005 with the launch of This Week in Tech. Security Now was the second podcast on the network, debuting in August of that year. Currently, the network hosts twenty six podcasts and several live streaming shows, covering various topics including Apple, Microsoft, Google, computer security, social networking and current technology news. The network features the #1 ranked technology podcast This Week in Tech, along with over 20 other top-ranked online shows. Since 2005, TWiT TV shows have provided news, commentary, help, how-to and perspective on the latest trends in digital tech from seasoned experts and journalists. Feature podcasts are Security Now (Tech News), and This Week in Tech (Tech News). Carolla Digital Carolla Digital (Formerly ACE Broadcasting Network) is an American podcast network. The flagship program of the network is The Adam Carolla Show, which is released daily. The network also produces several other shows that are released on a weekly basis. The Adam Carolla Show provided by Carolla Digital is often the #1 Daily Downloaded Podcast in the World. The topics of the show range from current events, relationships, airport security, specialty pizzas, politics, to anything else he can complain about. Five days a week and completely uncensored, Adam welcomes a wide range of guests to join him in studio for in depth interviews and a front row seat to his unparalleled ranting. Notable Podcasts by Individuals Common Sense by Dan Carlin Dan Carlin is an American political commentator, amateur historian, and podcaster. Once a professional radio host, Carlin eventually took his show to the Internet, and he now hosts two popular independent podcasts: Common Sense and Hardcore History. Common Sense is similar in scope to several Carlin-hosted radio programs that aired between 1994 and 2004. The shows highlighted his independent political views, his sense of humor, and unique communication style. The podcast riffs on current events and US politics. All sides of the political spectrum are subject to blistering criticism (and occasional praise). A rabid non-partisan, his political philosophy has been described as "Neoprudentist" taking a skeptical approach to evaluation of the current political trends and forces. Unlike many pundits he fosters discussion by developing and presenting self deprecated (Martian) but innovative thought experiments on solutions to current problems. The podcasts are said to be broadcast "almost live from the end of runway two here at the Emerald International Airport." Common Sense was nominated for a Podcast Award in the Politics/News category in 2012 and 2013. Rob Has a Podcast by Rob Cestenino Rob Cesternino (born October 20, 1978) is best known for his appearances in both Survivor: The Amazon (2003) and Survivor: All Stars (2004). Cesternino manages his own website entitled "Rob Has A Website", which is the home of his popular podcast series "Rob Has A Podcast" (RHAP), which he co-hosts with Nicole and other guest-hosts. There are often former reality stars, reporters, or fans that appear on the podcast. The podcast covers popular culture and TV shows like Survivor, Big Brother, The Amazing Race and other reality TV shows, often while interviewing notable people related to the shows. RHAP is currently the only podcast on the Internet with coverage of The Celebrity Apprentice. RHAP was a 2010 Podcast Award nominee in the entertainment category, but lost out to The Fringe Podcast. The podcast was once again nominated in the Entertainment category in 2011, losing out to The Morning Stream. On January 7, 2013, RHAP was awarded with their first podcast award, winning best entertainment podcast for 2012 and best produced and best video podcast in 2013.In late 2013 Rob launched a new podcast and website called "Post Show Recaps" where he covers scripted shows with RHAP being left for Reality TV coverage.